Hanyou
by Veata
Summary: Gin Hitomi is a new girl at school. She meets Kag, San, Mir and Inu, but they can't figure out why she is always wearing gloves and a bandana. That is, until she goes to a sleepover on the night of no moon.....[Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own Gin-Hitomi and Himaru! So you can't steal them!

This is my first one shot people, so be kind please.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I look like a pansy." the teenaged girl infront of the mirror complained.

"At least you won't have any problems fitting in!" her mother told the black-haired girl.

"Oh yes, no problems at all when I'm wearing GLOVES in the middle of the summer, and a hat. Can't I just wear the bandana?"

"Oh fine, have it your way. But if your ears are discovered Gin-Hitomi, it's your own fault. And we are NOT moving this time. You'll have to put up with it. "

"Yes I know mother. Now I have to go, or I will be late."

"Alright, have a good day!"

The 14 year-old 5"7 girl ran out of the house and headed for the school faster than most people could have thought possible. She remembered to slow down so as her bandana wouldn't fall off and she would be discovered.

She arrived at the school with 20 minutes to spare, so she would have time to find all of her classes. She walked into the office, and greeted the secretary.

The secretary took one look at the girl and jumped out of her skin. The girl had silver eyes! Gin was used to this already, and reminded the secretary what she was here for. The secretary immediatly gave her what she was looking for, and Gin left the room quickly. She located her locker, and threw her stuff in. She glanced at her schedule. Her first class, Science, was right across from her locker.

Gin walked into the classroom and sat down in an empty desk. No one was here yet so she got to choose. Although, seeing as it was the end of May, she would probably be told to move by whomever sat there. She was right.

"Yo wench, your in my seat." Some guy with silvery, waist length hair, golden eyes, and the same height as her said.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Gin asked, dangerously polite.

"Inuyasha! Are you being rude again?" A girl with shoulder-length black hair, chocolate brown eyes and about an inch shorter than Gin glared at the guy infront of her.

"Um, well...I..." the guy was rubbing the back of his neck now. He put his head down slightly and that when Gin noticed his ears; dog ears, to be exact. The guy had silver dog ears on top of his head. Gin gasped loudly.

Inuyasha's head shot up and he glared at the girl infront of him. "Whats the matter? Afraid of me? Or do you just despise hanyou's?" the guy was starting to get on her nerves.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are, but continue to talk to me in that manner, and you'll wind up crippled." she spat at him.

"Yeah right...like a human could do that to me!" he retorted.

"I am NOT a human!" Gin yelled. Then her eyes widened in shock and she put her head down in defeat. Gin picked up her stuff and took a seat across the room from Inuyasha, trying not to notice the four pairs of eyes on her. The black haired girl came over to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about Inuyasha's behaviour, even if he isn't." the girl shot daggers at him. "My name's Kagome, you already know Inuyasha, unfortunatly, and this is Sango and Miroku." the girl pointed to another guy and girl their age. The girl had brown hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail and brown eyes , and the guy had black hair pulled back into a rat tail and navy-blue eyes.

"I'm Gin-Hitomi, nice to meet you." Gin stuck out her hand so that Kagome could shake it, but all of a sudden a raging Inuyasha was infront of Kagome in a flash.

"Kagome don't touch her! Remember she said she wasn't human!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome walked around Inuyasha. Gin kept her eyes on her desk and didn't say anything.

"I don't care whether shes human or not Inuyasha! Your hanyou and I trust you don't I? How can you ridicule someone when you of all people know what its like to be different in this world?" Kagome then faced Gin and stuck out her hand. Gin's silver eyes peered through her black bangs and caught the girls defiant brown ones and she shook the girls bare hand with her gloved one.

"I'm glad to be your friend, Gin." Kagome said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Everyone scrambled to take their places. Kagome took Gin across the room to where Gin originally sat down and put her in Inuyasha's seat. She then made Inuyasha sit behind them, refusing to even talk to him for the way he had treated Gin.

The teacher got everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, we have a new student in our class and I want everyone to make her feel welcome. Her name is Gin-Hitomi. Gin, would you please stand up so everyone can see you?"

Gin stood up quickly and sat back down as soon as the teacher gave a nod. She hated getting up infront fo people, it made her so nervous. Thankfully, the rest fo the class was uneventful and Gin had no problems with the work since her new friend helped her.

"Hey Gin, what lunch do you have?" Sango asked.

"Ummm, let me check." she regarded her schedule. "A, why?"

"Awesome! You can eat lunch with us!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome and Miroku nodded their agreement; Inuyasha acted like he had heard nothing.

"Ok, thanks!" Gin brightened up considerably. She had friends on the first day!Whoo hoo!

"Omg! You should come to our sleepover too!" Kagome said suddenly.

"Definatly!" Sango agreed. They looked at Gin expectantly.

"I'll ask?" she said carefully.

The girls nodded vigurously. "What do I have to bring?" Gin asked. Sango looked at her as though she had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"What?" Gin asked.

"Have you ever been to a sleep over?" Sango asked with a disbelieving expression.

"Um, no."

"OMG! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN!" Kagome squealed. Everyone looked at her. "Uh, heh heh, sorry..." Kagome turned red. She turned back to Gin.

"What day is it?" Gin asked.

"Tomorrow!" Kagome sang. (it's friday just os everyone knows)

"Um, ok. Could I have your adress? And what time is it?"

"Oh! Silly me! Here..." Kagome started scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She then gave it to Gin. "There you go!"

"Uh, thanks."

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'll see you at lunch Gin!"

"Yup! Bye!" Gin called back. She grabbed her clothes out of her locker, and went off to find the gym.

Gin quickly changed into the required shorts and t-shirt, but left her gloves and bandana on and headed out onto the floor. Everyone was sitting in rows, and Gin had no clue where she was suppossed to sit. She stood there feeling fooliish until the teacher came in.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Gin-Hitomi Hagurai." Gin replied.

"You can be in squad 3 then. I'm Ms. Yoko, by the way."

Gin bowed and sat in the third row.

"Ok ladies! Listen up! We're running today! I want as many laps as you can do around the track outside. Gin, since your new and I know that schools do different lessons, if you can't do a lot of laps don't worry about it. The girls have been working up the amount of laps they can do so try your best ok?"

Gin nodded and followed the girls outside. She stared running and decided that so far, this class was easy.

.:.20 minutes later.:.

Gin was still going strong on her 35th lap. She was having no problems, and was barely even sweating. There were only 3 other girls on the track with her, and they looked almost dead. The other girls were farther behind her, and Gin was jogging. She was getting very bored, and decided that it woudn't hurt to lap the girls at least once.

Gin picked up her speed and lapped the extremely surprised girls. Two of them decided the had had enough, and the third decided that she wouldn't be outdone by some new girl. She forced herself to remain level with Gin, and spoke to her.

"Pull -gasp- out." she panted.

"Why should I? I'm doing just fine. You on the other hand look like your going to faint." Gin told her calmly.

"I -gasp- own this -choke- school. You -cough- will not -gasp- barge in here and -pant- out do me!" the other girl hissed.

Gin sighed. She'd had enough of people being all snotty with her today, and decided that this school needed to learn respect for her. The gym teacher was showing some other girls a y-stand for their gymnastics routine, and she had her back to them. It was too good an oppourtunity to miss.

Gin 'accidently' bumped into the other girl with just enough force to send her flying off the track and into the freshly-manured school garden. Gin then calmly continued to finish her 40th lap.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!UGHHHHH!" shrieked the girl. Her normally glossy black hair was now covered in cow poop. The teacher came over and asked her what had happened. The girl pointed in Gin's former direction, but Gin was now heading inside with the rest of the class. She didn't look back.

Lunch, finally. thought Gin. She headed to the cafeteria, and found Kagome and Sango on the way. They headed to their regular table and Gin followed. She sat down inbetween Sango and Kagome, and soon Miroku and Inuyasha showed up and sat across from the girls. There was someone Gin didn't know with them.

The guy that was with them had shoulder-length light black hair that was secured into a horse tail, and was a little taller than Gin. She couldn't see what colour his eyes were because he had his back to her currently.

The guy turned, and took the seat directly across from Gin. He looked at her and smiled, then his face dropped and he stared. Gin stared back. 'He's got bronze eyes!' thought Gin. 'She's got silver eyes!' thought the guy.

"I'm Gin-Hitomi."

"Himaru."

Kagome looked from Gin to Himaru and giggled. They both snapped out of it and looked at her. Kagome blushed.

"So Gin, I heard you shoved Kikyou into a the garden! And she got covered in cow manuare!" Sango said suddenly.

"I didn't SHOVE her...just gave her a little push, thats all." Gin grinned.

Himaru laughed. Gin smiled at him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Gin found she had her other two classes with Himaru, and she smiled at him alot. Gin felt she could just sit down and stare into his eyes all day. Little did she know, he felt the exact same.

.:.After School.:.

"I'm hoooome!" Gin called as she walked through the doors. He mother came to greet her.

"Hi honey! How was it?" she asked.

Gin pulled off her bandana and gloves. "It was cool! I have some friends already, and I've been invited to a sleepover tomorrow!"

"Thats great! But...oh! Tomorrow?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah..."

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"Oh no! But...I'll wrap something around my head, and...well I can take the gloves off at least, but...wait, did my contacts come in yet?"

"Actually, they did! Arrived this morning."

"Good! Then theres no problem. I have some homework, so I'm gonna go do that."

"Ok."

Gin ran upstairs and shut her door. She pulled out her books and settled at her desk. She stared on her homework.

.:.10:00 p.m.:.

Gin yawned. It had been a busy night. She had done her homework, then packed for tomorrow, gone on the treadmill for a while, and finally took a shower. She shut off her lights and climbed into bed. 'I can't wait till tomorrow.' was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

.:.Next Day.:.

Gin had woken up bright and early. She had taken care of all her chores, fed her cat, who hissed at her as usual, and then had packed for the sleepover tonight. She had make sure to get everything done because Kagome said to be there for noon.

It was now 11:00 and Gin sat outside on her patio reading a book. She wanted to have some quiet time to herself before her, Kagome and Sango went nuts tonight. Kagome had promised lots of candy and suger-loaded things, so no doubt Gin would go insane.

Her mother came out and sat down beside her. Gin continued reading her book as her mother watched the birds at the feeder. She noticed her mothers unusual silence and looked up. There was a worried expression in her mothers eyes.

"What is it mum?" Gin asked, concerned.

"Gin...I know you really want to go to this little get together with your friends, but I don't think you should go."

"What? Why not! Mum, This is my chance to make friends! I can't just not go! I'm going and thats that!" Gin said and stormed off to her room.

She grabbed her backpack and checked the clock. 11:10. 'Well, It'll take me a little while to get there, but I hope she won't mind if I'm early.'

.:.11:45.:.

Gin knocked on the front door of Kagome's house. She heard muffled foot steps, a shout and then something solid leaning against the door on the other side. Gin heard a high-pitched squeal, and winced. It was LOUD.

"Gin! Your here! Sango arrived like, two minutes ago! I know I said noon, but hey! More time to spend together!." Kagome squealed.

Gin cracked a smile. "Absolutly." she said and Kagome invited her in. They took her stuff up to Kagome's room, which was huge.

Kagome's room was purple, but not just any purple. You know that shade of purple that purple bubble-gum is? It's that purple.(A/N Yes I'm done talking about purple). Her room was huge too. It had two windows, but they were the kind with the seats in them. She had a walk-in-closet on the right wall, and there was a king-sized bed on the left wall, close too the door. Gin gussed that they would all be sleeping in that bed as there was no sleeping bags or cots in sight.

"Hey! I got an idea!Why don't we watch a movie?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Sango exclaimed. "What about..." she scanned Kagome's DVD rack. "FEAR AND LOTHING IN LAS VEGAS! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Sango practically screamed.

Gin's eyes were watering with pain. Sango had screamed right in her ear. When Kagome gave Gin an odd glance, Gin came up with a quick excuse.

"I yawned, so my eyes were watering..." Gin trailed off. Kagome nodded and they headed back downstairs into the living room to watch the movie.

.:.The middle of the movie.:.

DING DONG!

Kagome paused the movie and went to get the door. There was some muffled conversation, and Kagome came back into the room followed by three other guys. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Himaru. Gin glanced at the digital clock/calander on the wall and gasped. It was 7:00, and the first of June.

Gin stood up quickly and looked out the window. The sun was setting fast. Now she knew why her mom hadn't wanted her to come.

Gin looked around wildly for a moment before she remembered the closet in Kagome's room. Without a word, Gin took off. She could already feel the change happening.

Kagome watched Gin leave quickly and run upstairs. 'Maybe she has to go to the washroom?' Kagome wondered. It was weird that Gin hadn't said anything.

.:.With Gin.:.

Gin had intened on hiding in Kagome's closet, but she decided that that would be to obvious. Instead she chose the hall closet, right across from Kagome's room.

She sat there, and pulled of her bandana. Her normally black hair was now silver, and her silver eyes had now turned black. She pulled off her gloves as well. Having nothing else too do, she decided to come up with an excuse she could use to tell her friends the reason for her sudden disapearence.

.:.With the others.:.

It had been over an hour since Gin's sudden disapearence, and Kagome was alittle worried. They were in the middle of a movie, she was snuggled with Inuyasha, Miroku with Sango, and Himaru by himself. Kagome shifted uneasily in Inuyasha's arms.

"Whats the matter?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. He looked at her through black eyes, his balck hair forming his now-human face. He had transformed shorty after his arrival.

"I'm just worried, thats all. Gin has been gone for quite some time." Kagome said.

"Well let;s go look for her then, shall we? I mean, I'm getting kinda bored, how about you guys?" Everyone agreed, so they all split up and searched the main floor and basement. Whe nothing turned up, they turned their attention to the upstairs.

Sango and Miroku took care of her parents bedroom and the bathroom, while Kagome, Inuyasha and Hirmaru searched the guest room where the boys were staying, and Kagome's room. They had just finished the guest room and Kaogme's room was the last one to check. They were all outside of her door.

"She's prbably making out with my teddy or something." Kagome snickered.

"I am NOT making out!" the hall closet protested.

Everyone swiveled around and stared at the closet that was now cursing its stupidity. Kagome motioned for everyone to stay back while Kagome hesitantly put a hand on the door knob.

"Gin, whats the matter? Why are you in the closet?" Kagome asked, unsure.

"Don't come in! Please!" Gin pleaded. Kagome took her hand off the knob and squatted infront of the door.

"Gin, whatever it is, you can tell us! Please! We're your friends! Trust us!" Kagome said desperatly. She wanted Gin to trust her, she wanted Gin as her friend.

"You won't want me as a friend once you find out." Gin told her sadly.

"There is nothing that could stop me being your friend Gin, nothing." Kagome said. "Please, come on out."

There was some shifting, and Kagome stood back. Then the closet door opened, to revel someone standing infront of them with their eyes hidden by silver bangs. They noticed that there was no bandana, and the persons hands were void of gloves.

"Gin?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

The girl put her head up and locked her eyes with Kagome. Kagome saw that Gin's eyes were now black, and for the first time, Kagome could see Gins ears.

Gin looked back down. "I'll get my stuff..." she mumbled and walked around a staring Kagome, only to find someone in her path. She looked up and her black eyes locked on someone elses black eyes. It was Inuyasha.

He had a frown on his face, and Gin noticed that he was void ofhis canine teeth and ears. And he now had black hair.

"I knew it. I could smell it. But why did you hide it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know." she mumbled. Inuyasha hugged her. Suddenly, everyone understood that the two hanyou's probably wanted to talk, so they went back downstairs to watch a movie.

"You didn't have to hide it you know, look at me!" Inuyasha told her.

Gin raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha chuckled."Point taken." he said."C'mon, lets go join the others. Everyone's probably waiting for us, and Kagome's probably getting full of ideas, you know what shes like."

Gin agreed and they headed back downstairs. Everyone had just gotten settled, Sango in Miroku's arms on on side of the couch, and Kagome in Inuyasha's arms on the otherside. Gin was sitting close beside Himaru, though not by choice. They were sitting on the loveseat. Gin didn't mind how close they were sititng though.

Gin looked over and smiled at Inuyasha. He smiled back, but suddenly Gin rocketed off the couch and grabbed the necklace that hung around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded, startled. Kagome sat bolt uprigth and was staring at Gin.

Gin didn't answer, because she had seen something hanging around Inuyasha's neck. It was a dark, black jewel in the shape of an eye. It was only half an eye though, because there was a jaged cut made in the middle. Someone had the other half, and Gin knew who.

Gin stared at him with huge eyes. "Coshka?" she asked hesitantly. Inuyasha's eye widened, and he peered at Gin closely.

"Himai?" he asked.

"Hai!" Gin said and pulled out the other half of the eye from her shirt. Inuyasha's eyes widened and the hanyou's were hugging again. Kagome was now giving them really weird looks and once the two noticed, they explained.

"Inuyasha's my brother!" Gin blurted out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hoped you liked my one shot! Couldn't think of anything else, so I had to end it there.


End file.
